


Undying Amity

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Quinn Fabray was just like any other teen at McKinley High except for the little fact that she has a crush on know-it-all Rachel Berry.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn honestly didn't know why Rachel was going to the party. Rachel didn't seem like the party type.

Quinn sat on a couch with Puck who kept trying to put his arm around her.

She turned to him. "Can you stop that?"

"Geez! It's not my fault! It just happens naturally." Puck said.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Just then everyone piled in for the party.

Finn sat some beers on the table. "Everyone grab one!"

And that's what everyone did. Quinn was surprised to see that Rachel took some of the beer too.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Santana slurred.

Everyone agreed.

By the time it was Quinn's turn, practically everyone had kissed everyone else. Except for Rachel. She hadn't kissed anyone.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Rachel.

"Oh!" Practically everyone says at once.

Quinn took a deep breath and kissed Rachel. And for the rest of the night Quinn was left with a warm feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

(Monday)

Quinn hadn't talked to anyone since the party on Friday. Her hangover had just been that bad.

Now it was time to go to the glee club. She sighed.

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I was wondering if I could do a duet."

"With who?"

Rachel answered with, "Quinn."

Panic quickly filled Quinn's eyes. _Why the hell would she want to_ _do_ _a duet with me?_ Quinn thought.

"Go ahead, Rachel," Mr. Schue said.

Quinn got up and stood next to Rachel.

Rachel showed Quinn a piece of paper.

"This is the song we're doing," Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes scanned over the paper.

Mr. Schue's voice called out, "Any time now."

Quinn took a deep breath and sang,"Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out. Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light."

Rachel sang, "We're the therapists pumping through your speakers.Delivering just what you need.  
We're well-read and poised.We're the best boys.We're the chemists who've found the formula.To make your heart swell and burst.No matter what they say, don't believe a word.'Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it.  
I'll keep singing this lie.I'll keep singing this lie."

Quinn sang again, "Are we growing up or just going down?It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.Take our tears, put 'em on ice.'Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light."

Next it was Rachel's turn, "We're traveled like gypsies.Only with worse luck and far less gold.We're the kids you used to love.But then we grew old.  
We're the lifers here til 'the bitter end  
Condemned from the start.  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts.  
'Cause I'll keep singing this lie   
I'll keep singing this lie."

Quinn's third time, "Are we growing up or just going down?It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.Take our tears, put them on ice.'Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light.  
There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up.And there's another around to help us bend your trust.Got a sunset in my veins.And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay."

Rachel sang this, "The best part of "believe" is the "lie".I hope you sing along and you steal a line.I need to keep you like this in my mind.So give in or just give up."

Quinn repeated what Rachel had just sung, "The best part of "believe" is the "lie".I hope you sing along and you steal a line.I need to keep you like this in my mind.So give in or just give up."

And together the two sang, "Are we growing up or just going down?  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.Take our tears, put them on ice.'Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light."

Everyone in the glee club began to clap.

Mr. Schue stood up and said, "Very interesting song choice."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel what the fuck was that?" Quinn asked.

"What? The duet? I believe you deserve more solos." Rachel answered.

"Then why the fuck did you choose that song? It made me seem like a suicidal lesbian!" Quinn raised her voice.

"It's simple. I feel like the glee club needs a more diverse group of songs and I wanted an excuse to sing pre hiatus Fall Out Boy," said Rachel.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She then began to ask, "Then why-" But then she realized that Rachel had already left. She sighed and got ready for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn spent that night wondering and pining over her thoughts on Rachel.

Yeah sure Rachel could be annoying and an intention hog, but she was cute.

"Too cute," Quinn muttered. She sighed. "What am I going to do?" Quinn flopped back onto her bed. "This is hopeless," the blond whimpered.

Quinn sighed and got up. "Okay. I can do this."

Quinn looked into the mirror. "What are you opinions on Rachel Berry?" She asked herself a question.

Quinn sighed once again. "I love her."

Quinn's hazel eyes grew wide. "Shit! Did I just say that?" The blond's hands shot over her mouth.

She sighed. She let her hands fall away from her mouth. "I love Rachel Berry," she whispered.

"Quinn?" Her mother called, signalling it was time for dinner.

Quinn got up and opened the door. _Good_ , she thought. This would give Quinn time to think about her feelings.


End file.
